Beneath the surface
by victoriaely
Summary: Sheppard and McKay find themselves trapped
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to ang for betaing.

It was a pretty strange sight. A large building that had one chamber. No writing on the walls, no chairs, nothing. John Sheppard was really bored. Rodney, on the other hand, was pretty enthusiastic.

"This is fascinating!" Rodney said, for the hundredth time.

"What is, Rodney?" John was looking around without seeing anything interesting. He wished he could join Ronon and Teyla a few miles down the road, by the river.

"This place! It wasn't built by the Ancients, but there is an energy signature similar to that of the Ancient outposts."

"So..."

"So? That's all you can say? Colonel, isn't there anything except guns that -"

"Oh, look! A button!"

"That sounded really dumb. I should have expected something like... What are you doing?"

Rodney went over to the corner of the room, where Sheppard was staring at a small round stone.

"That wasn't there before. I should... don't touch that!"

"What could possibly happen?"

"Well... we could die, for starters. I'll get my scanner and we'll see -"

John decided that moment that the best thing to do was to press the little stone.

A few seconds later they both landed on a hard, stone floor.

"I told you not to press that! Why can't you ever listen?"

"That's really interesting."

"Really? How so?"

"Coming from you and all..."

"Very funny, Colonel. Look what you got us into."

"For all you know, you could've stepped on something on the way to your scanner."

Rodney was looking around the room they were in. The small room, actually. It was two by two meters and the ceiling was quite high. Rodney couldn't feel the ceiling, and there was no chance of him seeing anything, because the room was pitch black.

"Colonel, we should see if there aren't any similar buttons on the walls."

"Well, you SEE and I'll -"

"Will you stop this? It's not my fault!"

"You got me so bored -"

"You're not a bloody child!"

"Starting to talk like Carson, are you?"

"Just shut up and move along the walls, try to FEEL for any buttons and don't push anything."

They started their explorations and found nothing. The walls were made of little bricks, none different from the other.

"What about the ceiling?" Sheppard sounded amused.

"Is this funny, Colonel?"

"Was just imagining how we must look."

"If we don't get out of here, that's all we'll be doing. Ever."

"Now, McKay, calm down. We're not going to die. Teyla and -"

"Have you lost your mind? Those two couldn't find -"

"Hey! They know more about survival than you ever will."

"Yes, well, it's not them who have to survive. Us on the other hand... What did you want to say about the ceiling?"

"I can't feel it."

"I think you can imagine neither can I."

"There'd be no point for it to be too tall. It would be a waste of space. It should be just out of our reach." John didn't want Rodney's panic to transfer to him. He was actually happy Rodney was holding off pretty well.

"You're right, John. Maybe if we... "

"Any button would be close to the walls. It's the only way we can reach the ceiling, by leaning against the walls and jumping."

"It's worth a try."

They both leaned against the wall, on opposite sides of the room, and jumped to touch the ceiling. The second they touched it, they heard a loud screech and the sound of stone moving on stone.

"Are you okay, Rodney?"

"Yeah. I have no idea what happened. Are you okay? You sound strange."

"Well, so do you."

The next thing Rodney heard was a thud.

"What was that?"

"I hit a wall! How dumb is that?"

"Just turn around and come here."

Another thud.

"This is absurd! Can't you find your way around a two by two room?"

"Rodney, it's not two by two anymore. There are two rooms..."

"Oh my God! The room was divided in two!"

"Not quite! I mean, not only! Mine is one meter by half a meter."

"So is mine!"

Rodney was panicking. He tried not to, he really tried, but he was claustrophobic, and the thought he was stuck in a small room didn't help. He supposed he was lucky it was dark and he couldn't see the room.

"Well, that went wrong."

"Awfully wrong, John." Rodney sounded resigned.

"I'm really sorry. We did what we could -"

"Wrong. We did everything wrong."

"Yeah. Exactly. Could it be any worse?"

"I don't even want to think about it."

"Come on! This wall can't be that big! Let's try to see if we can -"

"If it collapses, we could be crushed by the ceiling!"

"Just a hole, Rodney. For one of us to get to the other side."

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"You go to the corner of the room, and I'll try to move some bricks."

"How? They are pretty -"

A loud thud interrupted Rodney's words.

"Really clever."

Two more thuds and silence.

"Well? Are you okay?"

"Just... a... bit... tired."

"You did throw yourself against a wall."

"Know what, Rodney? You think of something and I'll -"

"Shut up!"

"What? You can't tell me to -"

"Stop talking!"

They heard another stone moving sound and then a different, strange sound.

"What was that?" Panic was showing in Rodney's voice.

"Don't freak out, Rodney!"

"Have you lost your mind? Everything we did turned bad. How can we know what happened this time?"

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Water. Water is pouring in from a hole in the wall."

"We're gonna drown!"

"It's a long way till drowning!"

After what felt like forever, the water stopped pouring. It was up to Sheppard's chin and he was sure Rodney was more uncomfortable than he was.

"What now, Rodney?"

"Now? Now nothing! We have to wait for those two superheroes to come rescue us!"

"Rodney! They're part of the team and they're your friends. How can you -"

"You know what? I'm sick of this."

"Sick of what?"

"Being in situations that I'm expected to solve. Can't I just have some peaceful days... just a few?"

"When you're not off world, you're in your office, blowing something up!"

"There have only been two explosions in the science lab, none of them my fault! And yes, Colonel, you're right. This is sooooo much better. Can't wait to tell everyone about it."

"Well, it's not my fault that -"

He was interrupted by a muffled sound. Then the well-known sound of stone moving. The ceiling was coming down on them.

"What do we do now, Colonel?"

"What can we do?"

Panic filled their voices. They were about to be either crushed by the ceiling or drowned.

The ceiling stopped moving five inches above the water. Then, water started pouring again and the floor started moving.

"What's it doing? Rodney, what's happening?"

"It's... sinking. The floor is going down."

"Why?"

In any other circumstances, Rodney would've mocked Sheppard. But this was the question he had asked himself for the past three hours. Ever since they had landed in this chamber.

"I don't know... maybe it will... I have no idea!"

"Rodney, can you swim?"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"That's what it wants us to do."

"What? Who?"

Then he realized. The floor was getting lower, and water kept pouring to ensure that the air in the chamber was the same as before. They had five inches of air and no floor to put their feet on.

"Why would someone make such a thing? What is this place?" Rodney was desperate. He wasn't sure he could swim long enough, before the next change took place. He wasn't sure he wanted another change. It could only be worse.

"Just shut up, Rodney! You'll run out of oxygen."

"You're right!"

"Glad you agree -"

"No, we should have run out of oxygen!"

"Are you complaining?"

"This isn't meant to kill us!"

"Then what? See if we can swim? A bit extreme, don't you think?"

"Remember those movies they showed about training conditions for military personnel?"

"I am military personnel, you daft."

"Who's talking like Carson now?"

"Hey, I -"

"That's not the point. Maybe this is something similar."

"So? When's it gonna end?"

"You should know."

"I was never the coordinator. How should I know what's next?"

Silence set between them. John remembered how his training days went. How many times he thought he was going to quit. But his love for flying kept him going. Funny how he remembered that now, trapped, submerged, a few feet underground.

"That's it!"

"Sheesh, Rodney, almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, sorry."

"Figured out when this will end?"

"Yeah."

"Well... do share."

"Never."

"What?" John tried not to choke.

"See... everything else was automated. This can't be. There must be someone at the controls, to let the subjects out."

"So?"

"There weren't any life signs on the planet. We're the only living souls around here."

"So... never."

"Yup."

About an hour later, tired of hearing Rodney's sighs, and a bit afraid he might start complaining himself, John asked Rodney:

"Shouldn't there be some fail-safe mechanisms?"

"This isn't the Ancients we're talking about, John. This civilization was kinda primitive."

"Kinda? Well, there must be a way. Think about how we started all this."

"Already have."

"Of course you did."

"Well, as strange as it seems, you were right. You didn't set it off. It was set off some time after we walked in the chamber."

"So the button..."

"I have no idea."

"Now that's a surprise..."

"Yeah..."

It was really unnerving. Not only was he swimming in cold water, in a dark room, unable to think of a solution, but Sheppard was mocking him, and he couldn't respond.

"Rodney, when you said primitive, what did you mean?"

"Well, look around you... it's all so..."

"Mechanical."

"Yes, Colonel, good observation. Did it take you long to notice that?"

"Wait a second, Mister Astrophysicist. If it's mechanical, it must have some devices controlling it."

"Of course it does. What are you trying to suggest?"

"That we're not like this just so we had to swim... it's a way of masking the mechanisms."

"Hide them where?"

"Below us."

"So?"

"Let's go have a look."

"I'll pack the picnic basket and we'll go! Are you crazy! How are we to know where we are... And if we do find something, what if we don't find it the second time?"

"Just calm down, Rodney. I'll go see... feel for anything unusual."

After a few seconds, John emerged: "Yes! Told you! It's some sort of lever."

"You're not thinking of pulling it, are you?"

"Already have!"

"We're doomed."

"We were already doomed, McKay!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to angela for betaing.**

Rodney was expecting to hear the stones moving again.

"Rodney..."

"Shh."

"Very clever."

"Let me listen!"

"To what? Nothing's happening!"

A loud noise contradicted the Colonel.

"See? I mean, hear that?"

A few seconds later a bright light blinded them and they, along with all the water in the rooms, were thrown out.

"See, Rodney? We got out of there! Rodney?"

Rodney was lying on the floor, with his back to Sheppard.

"Come on, you can't be upset with me for this one!"

He went to Rodney's side and found him softly moaning.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Oooww"

"Let me see your head, come on, Rodney, I just want to see... Oh, Rodney!"

Rodney had a trace of blood running down from his forehead down to his chin. It looked pretty bad and it must have felt worse.

"What am I going to do now?"

"Mghf" Rodney mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Something's different."

"Yeah... you have one more hole in your head."

"Very funny. I should just get up and see where we -" Rodney tried to get up, but all he could do was shift his position a bit.

"This isn't good." Sheppard observed

"Yeah."

" At least you're conscious." Sheppard added, trying to reassure Rodney.

"A true bliss." His head was throbbing and Sheppard's every step sounded like a drum banging on his head.

"Something must happen."

"Colonel, I would have expected you to stop wishing for something to happen."

"Yeah... It's more interesting to die of... hunger than to find a way out."

"Look where your lever got us!" Rodney cried.

"At least we got out of that room!"

"And found ourselves in another room! I almost didn't find myself!"

"What?"

"Oh, shut up."

Rodney was falling asleep. It wasn't actually sleep, it was a submission to the exhaustion he felt.

"I'll just sleep for a while and..."

"You can't Rodney!"

"Don't worry, I'll wake up, sooner or -"

The walls started moving again.

"What's going on?" Sheppard was scared. He really didn't know what to make of everything that happened. And he was afraid of what might happen to Rodney.

"They're moving again... obviously..."

They said nothing, while the walls kept moving. It wasn't a fast pace, but if nothing happened soon, Rodney had calculated that they would be crushed in less than an hour.

"There's no way out, damn it!" Sheppard raged.

"You know, I always was claustrophobic. I was afraid of enclosed spaces. Until now. I'm pretty okay with this room."

"You banged your head, Rodney. That's the only reason. I'm afraid of this damned room!"

"What could it do?"

"Crush us!"

"No, it'll stop before that."

"Really? And how did you reach this conclusion?"

"I listened. There's a small tick. There's something slowly blocking one of the wheels. It's all mechanical, remember?"

"So?"

"It will stop before it reaches the point it's supposed to reach."

"That's not good. Anything could happen."

"Yeah. When we were in Antarctica, I got trapped in a lab. Just me and the ice. And I promised myself it wouldn't happen again."

"Apparently, you didn't keep that promise."

"Yes, I did."

"How?" John sat beside Rodney, in the center of the room.

"I promised myself I'll never be alone and afraid like that again."

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Not so much. You see, of all the people in Atlantis, I'd rather it be me here than anyone else. I suppose it's selfish, but that's how I feel."

"Rodney, we'll get out of here."

"Through the roof."

"What?"

"The roof. When the walls close in enough, we'll be able to reach the roof and open it."

"Open it... is it a hatch or something like that?"

"Yes... see the way the bricks are laid? It's a different structure. And the light in here is from outside. That must be the exit."

"I knew you'll figure this out, Rodney."

"Well... I'm flattered."

"Now what?"

"Now we wait. Sit down and rest, you've been buzzing around here long enough."

Rodney was sorry he lied to John, but it was the only way. The "click" he mentioned wasn't going to stop the walls, it was a timer of some sort. And the time between clicks was smaller and smaller. John was, of course, too worried about getting out to notice that.

When the room was as small as the hatch, John sat in position to support Rodney.

"What are you doing, Colonel?"

"You go up first!"

"No, I don't. You're fitter than I am. You go up there and then I'll come."

"But -"

"No arguing about it! You're the one who can open the hatch! Now go!"

Rodney leaned on the wall and supported Sheppard.

"If I can go just a bit higher..."

"You're not that thin, you know. Just a bit more..."

"That's it!"

A few seconds later the hatch was open and Sheppard got out.

"Now, Rodney, I'm gonna... What's going on? Why's it going faster?"

"You opened the hatch!"

"Yes, I know I did, but... you knew it would happen."

"I told you, I'd rather be the one to... Goodbye."

The hatch closed and Sheppard didn't have the power to open it. His hands were shaking too bad.

"Damn you, Rodney!"

He expected to hear something, to know that he was still there, but all he could hear was the stone moving.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney expected to be dead. This wasn't the first time. Obviously, he wasn't dead.

He was lying on his back in another dark room. When he tried to feel around, he realized he was in what Daniel Jackson would describe as a sarcophagus. He had an inch of free space on each side. He couldn't even turn around.

"I'm gonna die... asphyxiated. No no no. This can't be happening. They have to get me out of here. They won't! Sheppard thinks I'm dead! I will be soon... I can't breathe... I can't breathe..."

Rodney soon realized that this was another "test chamber". There must have a hole in the walls, because there was air coming from the outside. Barely enough, just enough to keep him alive.

"If Sheppard was here, he would have had serious problems... Actually, he would have had more space than I do. He's thin!"

"There must be a way out! If I can just see what the lid is made of..." Rodney tried to move his hands to feel the texture of the lid.

"Bricks. Damned bricks! If I ever see any bricks again I'll... Wait a minute! Rodney, you're a genius! This was designed to test the subject when they had none of their senses... I can't see, touch doesn't help,

as for taste and smell... it's all about listening. I have to listen!"

He heard it. The machine, slowly ticking proving to him tttthat the test wasn't over.

"I must make it understand I got the idea. How do I make a machine understand anything? At least Sheppard isn't here to bug me with his ideas... That's it! I must shut up. When it stops sensing the vibrations, it'll move on."

Rodney lay there, silent, trying not to move at all, waiting to see what happened next.

Come on, you must do something!

An eternity passed and every muscle in his body was tense and aching.

Not sure I'd be good for anything, even if it change.

Just then, he heard the familiar sound of the stones. The whole chamber seemed to move, to tilt, actually. When he was in an upright position, the floor retracted and Rodney slid on what felt like a ditch filled with water.

"This is just great! My voice! I'm losing it!"

He landed in another room, which had two openings resembling doorframes.

"Which one do I take? Well... let's see... I can see! The small joys of life... what's that sound?"

As he turned around, he saw water coming from the ditch. It was pouring in at a rather fast pace.

"Oh, God!"

He started running, running through doors, without thinking about the one he should choose, just running from the water. His feet were hurting... his whole body was hurting and he really couldn't understand why this was happening to him.

John Sheppard stood besides the hatch for a while. There was nothing he could do about it. Still, he couldn't move away.

"Colonel, where are you?" Teyla asked over the radio.

"I'm... um... near the room."

A few minutes later, Teyla and Ronon were there, staring at Sheppard.

"Colonel, we should go. We are to report in less than half of hour."

"There's nothing to report, actually. This place is... boring," Ronon added.

"Where is Dr. McKay?" Teyla was looking around to find the scientist.

"He's gone."

"Where?" Ronon was alert, expecting to be sent to retrieve Rodney.

"He's dead."

"How?" Teyla was shocked. She always felt that if one of them was to die, it would be Sheppard. Or at least he'd be showing signs of a fight. John Sheppard was... soaking.

"What happened, Sheppard?" Ronon's voice was threatening.

John appeared to be in shock. Lost in a moment. They weren't going to get any information out of him.

"We should go back to Atlantis. Sheppard, you'll be sick if you don't get out of these clothes." Getting no response, Teyla and Ronon guided Sheppard back to the gate. Back to Atlantis.

Half an hour later they were all in the infirmary.

Sheppard was lying on a bed, a nurse checking the machines around him.

"All tests indicate that he's fine. A few bruises, nothing too serious. Now, where's Rodney?" Carson peered around the infirmary.

"Doctor McKay is -"

"The little bugger must be really busy, otherwise he would've been on one o' these beds."

"He's dead." Ronon's words froze Carson's blood.

"What did you say?"

"He's dead. He was with Sheppard, and now he's dead."

Sheppard was staring at them.

"I didn't kill him for God's sake!"

"You were meant to protect him!"

"I couldn't, Ronon. I couldn't. He didn't let me."

"Why don't we jus' sit down and listen to what the Colonel has to say." As Teyla moved towards John's bed, Carson said to Ronon in a low voice:

"Ye'r not helping him, or Rodney. Just listen to him and we'll see what can be done."

They waited a few minutes in complete silence for Elizabeth to arrive. Carson hoped Ronon would stop staring at John like that.

As soon as Elizabeth entered the infirmary, John started explaining: "We fell through the floor in this small, dark room. It separated, the walls kept moving and then there was water and -"

"Slow down, son. Take it one step at a time." Carson was worried, John's hands were trembling and he was afraid John was more affected than he had initially thought. He decided to keep John in the infirmary overnight, just to be sure there were no complications.

"You said you fell in a black room. What sort of room was it?" Carson inquired, hoping he'll be able to calm him down.

"A room with brick walls and -"

"Nothing else." Ronon interrupted. "What rooms were you in?"

"The one that got split, and then the water, and then the one whose walls closed in on us."

"McKay is alive. He should be alive."

"What do you mean?" John's voice was filled with hope.

"There's a... maze after that. And he should be able to make it past the maze. Then... I don't know what's next, but I think he's alive."

"How do you know all this?" Elizabeth asked, hoping that the runner had been through such an experience and could help Rodney.

"It was meant as a test."

"Rodney figured out that part." John was getting restless.

"It was devised by an ally of ours. Some of our young would be tested that way. The only thing I know is that it's supposed to test an individual's inner value... It's not about skill or training... something more."

"Do you think he…" Sheppard listened to Ronon's every word, hoping there was a chance that Rodney was alive.

"I think that he could have made it." Ronon answered.

"We must go back, Elizabeth." John started getting off the bed, looking at Carson with a pleading look.

"Yes, you -" Elizabeth accepted.

"I'll go, too. He might be injured."

"He is. Banged his head pretty bad."

"Why didn't you say this sooner, lad?"

"I thought he was dead!"

"Go on, prepare for the mission." Weir said.

An hour later they were all standing by the gate, waiting for the chevrons to lock.

"What d' ye think, Ronon? How are we goin' t' find him?" Carson enquired.

"Alive. He'll make it."

The maze seemed endless. Rodney didn't know if there was any point in him running like that. There was no sign that anything had changed.

"What are you going to do, Rodney? What are you going to do?"

He remembered those little mazes for mice he used to look at. It was interesting to see how the mouse always found its way to the food.

"If only there was some food around here..."

It amused him, how easy it felt from above.

"Wait a minute! That's it! I have to get above!"

After a few minutes he saw some bricks that were slightly bigger than the others, standing out from the wall. He couldn't see the distance between the maze walls and the ceiling, but by the look of the shades they cast there must have been something.

The climb was difficult. His clothes were soaked, it was cold, the light was dim and he never was the sporting type.

"Just a bit more... Just a few centimeters more..."

His left hand slipped and he could see himself falling back. Into the water that now ran through the whole maze.

He tried again and again, until finally he managed to reach the top of the wall.

"There it is! The exit."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they reached the room, Ronon started looking around.

"What are you looking for, Ronon?"

"There must be a map. Sheppard, you mentioned a button."

"Yeah. There it is."

Ronon turned the stone and removed the brick surrounding it.

"Here it is."

They all approached and looked at the little map engraved in the wall.

"There's the maze..."

"What is the round chamber?" Teyla asked.

"It's the last one. I think I know how to get there."

They all followed him through the deep forest surrounding the room. After an hour, they reached a big dome . It looked like it was made of glass and had a radius of about thirty meters.

"We should go -" Sheppard started walking towards the dome.

"Wait! We must see if he's there and learn more about it, first." Ronon seemed unusually cautious.

"Is there something we don't know, son?"

"Many have... many have died in such tests, most of them because of their comrades, who did something wrong."

"Rodney!" John shouted, hoping that Rodney was on the other side and that he could hear him.

A few moments later they saw Rodney coming towards them.

"You came back! How did you know to come back for me?"

"Ronon explained a few things about the room and -"

"I was right!"

"Yes, Rodney, you were right. We must get you out of there."

"It's some sort of force field. I can't get out. It's like... glass. Just that it won't break."

"You tried breaking it?" Ronon asked.

"I was desperate... I didn't expect you to come back."

John touched the dome and they all saw how his hand went through. He slowly retracted his hand and stared at Rodney.

"Well... it's a very interesting thing. I should do some research on it... after I get out." Rodney sounded resigned.

"Any food in there, Rodney?"

"No, Colonel. Very thoughtful of you to remind me."

"Sorry, it's just that I -" John saw Carson searching through his bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing."

"For what?"

"He's injured, I must see how bad it is."

"You might not be able to get out."

"I'd rather be stuck with him there than watch him suffer from this side, Colonel."

Carson walked to the edge of the dome and slowly entered.

"Teyla, please got to the gate and announce to Dr Weir that we need Zelenka. Get another doctor and some more supplies." John was upset with himself for letting Carson go. If anything, things were getting worse.

Twenty minutes later Zelenka arrived and greeted Rodney.

"Radek! Thanks for coming."

Zelenka looked at Sheppard and back to Rodney.

"He banged his head," John responded with a smirk. Carson's glare made them all realize that Rodney's condition was worse than it seemed.

After two hours, Zelenka gave up.

"There's nothing more I can try. I don't know anything about the power source. There's nothing I can do to disable the shield."

"We must get him to the infirmary." Carson tried to hide his worries, but they all understood that Rodney's situation was worsening, due to the head injury.

Rodney tried to shift his position, leaning against the dome's wall.

"Not sure that's a good idea, Rodney." Carson tried to calm him, but Rodney kept moving.

"Nothing can happen."

"Okay, let me help ye."

Carson leaned on the wall and supported Rodney. When he touched the wall, they both jumped away from it with a scream.

"What happened?"

"We... it was different."

"What?"

Rodney's face lighted as he started explaining "That's it! If we both touch it at the same time, it will let us pass."

"It didn't seem too pleasant," John observed.

"I think we'll make it through. Feel up to it, Rodney?"

"Let's try."

They both leaned against the dome's wall, slowly going through. After a few moments they were on the other side, breathing heavily. Carson helped Rodney to get down on the ground and settled down beside him.

"We should go back to Atlantis."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"It felt like... like my lungs were sucked out and -"

"You'll be okay, Rodney. Let's prepare him for transport." Carson said, trying to catch his breath.

Two hours later Rodney was in an infirmary bed, with all his friends around him.

"I don't know what would've happened if I wasn't such a smart person."

Elizabeth smiled, asking Carson: "Is he gonna be okay?"

"Aye. And hopefully we'll survive his time in the infirmary."

Rodney glared at him, but the Scotsman chose to ignore him.

"You can visit him tomorrow."

Carson walked out of the infirmary together with them.

John asked Ronon: "So? What was it all about?"

"I believe it proved that he can manage on his own."

"And that he has good friends." Elizabeth added.

"Yeah." Ronon seemed distracted.

"Anything else, son?"

"One of my best comrades and I were once in such a test-chamber. I... I failed him. He was left to face challenges that were meant for two. He died and I thought this was similar. I thought that..."

Sheppard understood. They all did.

"It's okay. I did the something similar. After that, I thought I was never going to do it again. And when Rodney..."

"Rodney's fine." Carson reassured them.

That moment, Rodney started complaining: "Carson, you're working with vampires!"

"As a matter of fact, he's annoying."

He walked back to the infirmary and approached Rodney's bed "There are SOmany ways I could get blood from you, Rodney!"


End file.
